


〖主罗曼咕哒子〗当御主们成为英灵

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: 所以，相对的，英灵们就成了御主_(:з」∠)_





	〖主罗曼咕哒子〗当御主们成为英灵

1 

「哈......啊哈......」 

「我怎么会这么倒霉啊———」 

罗曼感觉自己三十多年的运动量全折合到了今天。 

「要命啊呜呜呜———」 

他完全不敢回头看。 

今天难得的比平常晚一点离开医务室，却看到了不得了的"东西"。 

红色的剑士和黑色的神父。 

说起来为什么会有这种组合？？？ 

总之，罗曼当时看到了两人的神仙打架，然后惊呆了。 

现在他正在拼命逃离现场。 

「不会吧，还在后面吗，我什么都不知道啊，我会被灭口吧......」 

幸亏他还有一米八的个子，腿也比较长，跑起来时他还挺自信的。 

「能行！」 

2 

人生三大错觉： 

我可以 （反杀 ） 

ta喜欢我 

手机在震动 

3 

然后他就被黑键钉在了墙上。 

「嘶，好痛啊。」 

右手毫无疑问已经被贯穿了，十指连心的痛苦害得罗曼都要哭出声来。 

「我记得你。」原来是黑色的神父追上来了吗。 

「之前没有在迦勒底看到你，我还挺可惜的，本来以为能见到传说中的所罗门王呢。」平淡而没有起伏的声音，此时在罗曼听来却满是恶意。 

「那个、您是不是认错人了，我不知道什么迦勒底啊......」要不还是报警吧，话说警察能解决吗。 

「所以说这个世界真是奇妙啊！凯尔特的"光之子"竟然成了一个打工仔，骑士王则变成了一个普通的女高中生，所罗门王还是骑士王所在学校的校医......」 

什么啊？完全搞不懂他在说什么。 

「唔，果然，你也有令咒呢，罗曼医生！来吧，召唤吧，会出现什么样的英灵呢？」 

巨大的恐惧笼罩着罗曼，他意识到了神父的不正常，他的双腿在打颤，甚至是靠着手里的黑键才能站稳。 

「嗯？我也不喜欢折磨人啊———」 

又是一把黑键。 

「既然不行的话，那就再见吧。」 

不要、不要啊——— 

我不想死——— 

瞳孔剧烈收缩，罗曼感觉自己下一秒就会被切成几段，于是干脆闭上眼认命。 

不过，下一秒并没有等来想象中的虐菜。 

突然出现的耀眼的白光晃花了两人的眼睛。 

罗曼感觉自己被瞬间搬动了。 

是的，搬动。 

4 

「真是便宜你了，医生。哪有不宣誓就能召唤从者的啊。」是一个少女将自己公主抱远离了死亡。 

「？？？」不过此时的罗曼大脑已经当机了，对于一个宅了二十多年的宅男而言，今晚实在是太刺激了。 

「从者caster，请多指教！嘛，我知道你很困惑，不过之后我会好好和你解释的，放心吧！」 

「你能先放我下来吗......」好近、太近了，为什么会被一个女孩子公主抱啊呜呜呜，没脸见人了。 

「诶，难道说，医生你在害羞吗？」怎么谁都知道我是医生啊！ 

虽然槽点很多，但是突然出现救了自己的少女丝毫没有放下自己的意思，反而还抓紧了自己的衣服。 

「......」 

「我就在这里，我哪里都不会去的，好吗？」奇迹般的，罗曼知道自己这个时候应该说什么最合适。 

「哈哈哈哈哈哈———竟然是你吗，这可真令人愉悦。」 

「还要战斗吗，lancer？」 

「明明是caster显界，却还要正面作战吗？」 

「哼，我用情人节回礼都能砸死你。」 

「不，我要回去了，master也要下班了。」 

「？？？」神父看到当年的御主、如今是英灵的藤丸立香（咕哒子）一脸懵逼之后，心情很好地灵子化走了。 

「原来圣杯战争是这样的吗？？？」不可思议。 

「你问我吗？我也不知道啊。」 

留下新生c组对脸懵逼。 

5 

虽然开场罗曼很悲催，但实际上这个世界是嘉年华版的走向。 

在这里，你甚至能看到： 

saber组： 

阿尔托莉雅（高中生）：士郎，今天的便当拜托了！ 

千子村正（内在卫宫士郎）：不要叫我士郎啦——— 

阿尔托莉雅：今天晚上吃什么，士郎！ 

千子村正：真是败给你了。 （无奈）

archer组： 

吉尔伽美什（高中生）：我的从者一定是最出色的！ 

吉尔伽美什：为什么不是saber呢？！ 

岸波白野（扎比子）：只是个archer真对不起哦。 

吉尔伽美什：哼，身为我的从者怎么能这么没品味，来，换上这件！ 

岸波白野：（求助的眼神） 

恩奇都（高中生）：吉尔，白野她很困扰哦。 

lancer组： 

库丘林（社会人）：完了，家里又多了一笔开销，再去打一份工吧。 

拉斯普京（内在言峰绮礼）：（笑眯眯） 

assassin组： 

卫宫（assassin）：master，我定会为你带来胜利。 

爱丽丝菲尔：放轻松啦，切嗣。 

rider组： 

亚历山大（小学生）：玩游戏吗，老师！ 

诸葛孔明（内在韦伯）：没问题，我可以，王！ 

亚历山大：？ 

berserker组： 

黑贞（高中生）：我这样的女人拥有的从者也只是这样的吗？ 

藤丸立香（修复人理的过程出现意外的咕哒君）：master对我有什么不满吗？（笑） 

黑贞：算了，毕竟是自己召唤出来的，把你的笑容收回去，恶心死了。 

藤丸立香：...... 

黑贞：还愣着干什么，回家了！ 

FIN 

感谢你的阅读 ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是这样的脑洞_(:з」∠)_


End file.
